


Sand Queen

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Aladdin (1992), Twisted Princesses - Jeftoon01
Genre: Animal Sidekick, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Character Death, Dark, Desert, Destruction, Elemental Magic, F/M, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Princes & Princesses, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agrabah is attacked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs38/i/2008/335/a/3/Twisted_Princess__Jasmine_by_jeftoon01.jpg) Twisted Princes image made by Jeffery Thomas.

A few years after they were married, Jasmine was playing with Rajah in the gardens – a pastime she was rarely able to indulge in now that she was the queen – when a loud rumble shook the palace. As soldiers and servants scurried to respond, Jasmine ran for the main throne room, where Aladdin was likely to be. Rajah followed his mistress, snapping at the one guard who didn't move out of their way fast enough.

In the throne room, Jasmine found Aladdin and several of the guards attempting to barricade the door. The throne and other furniture had been tossed against it, and the men were bracing themselves against the ground as others brought in more ballast. Jasmine gasped as another boom shook the room and the door began to crack. Aladdin glanced over at her, barely disguised panic on his face.

"Jasmine! You have to get out of here!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" she replied, taking a step towards the door.

Aladdin looked as though he was going to run to her side, but another thundering boom had his hands back on the buckling door. "They're using the new gunpowder," he explained. "You have to run; you have to escape! Take Rajah and go out the back gates!"

She hesitated, but he bellowed "GO! I'll come for you!"

Seeing the truth in his eyes, Jasmine nodded and spun around. She sprinted for the back walls, her beloved pet right on her heels. She just had to get to safety, and then Aladdin would come.

=o=

Within two days, the gleaming palace of Agrabah was decimated to dust and rubble, and the word had spread through the city that neither sultan nor queen had survived. The conquering army erected their war tents in what was left of the royal gardens and demanded heavy taxes of the city's dwellers. 

=o=

In the desert, a girl and her only remaining friend ran from the attack, from the pain, from the loss. Some mornings they found oases to rest in during the heat of the day, but more often they didn't. They ran all night, every night, trying to escape. They knew he wasn't coming for them. 

=o=

Slowly the city's prosperous became its peasants; its peasants became its beggars. The wells began to slowly dry up, and the edges of the buildings crumbled. The thriving capital became a slum, and the remaining residents prayed for a savior. 

=o=

One day the tiger fell, unable to continue any further. The girl stumbled and fell beside him, almost at her own end. She felt the thick neck, knew the pulse of life was gone, and despaired that she couldn't even spare a tear for her dearest companion. Seeing the damp red trickle along the cat's nose, an idea struck her. 

She quickly shoved it away, repulsed, but it returned. Rajah was dead, and there was no changing that. Surely then it couldn’t hurt, could it? Rajah had always protected her, and this was one last chance that he could give his mistress. The girl reached one trembling finger out, lightly swiped it across the wet snout, and then sucked it into her parched mouth.

The blood revived the dust-coated tissues in her mouth, and she began to salivate. Desperation seized her, rationality fled, and she tore into the throat of her friend. Greedily sucking down the blood, she felt the liquid filling her with its life-giving moisture.

=o=

Sandstorms that had been so infrequent in the past were now a monthly occurrence, and where once great walls had shielded the city from the worst of their fury, now the winds beat those inside mercilessly. The pounding grit filled streets and homes, indistinguishable from the dust that crumbled from the very walls that had once protected. The peasants became beggars, and the beggars perished, caught out in the storms. And their conquerors didn't care. 

=o=

The girl woke and found that night had fallen, and what few scavengers remained in the desert wasteland had discovered her. She fought them off, using instincts she hadn't known before. Not one of them was able to touch what was hers. Where they scratched her, she didn't bleed, but grains of sand fell from the cuts. Reborn in blood and sand, she felt the raw fury of the beast and the terrible power of the desert flowing through her. 

With the blood of the newly fallen and the ancient magic deep in the land she revived her precious one, more awesome and beautiful than before. And as the sand whipped around them, they turned, no longer lost, and headed for home.

=o=

This storm was more terrible than any other, buffeting the deteriorating city for days. The wind reminded some of the roaring of a fierce tiger as it tore through the streets. Others said it was the shriek of a mourning woman, whipping through every crack and hole. Still others swore they heard words mingled with the rumbling, a barbaric chanting in the ancient tongues so long forgotten that no one could even agree on what they had once sounded like. 

When the sand finally settled, eight days later, the conquerors had been swept from the palace; not even a swatch of cloth left to show where they had been. A new spring bubbled in the former gardens, providing new life for the few remaining people.

The city began to revive.

=o=

Out in the desert, the woman and her faithful pet continued to patrol, protecting their home with the fierceness of the desert herself. Agrabah was never again conquered. Some of the city-dwellers, traveling to distant markets, swore that they saw the woman or her companion, far in the distance, but others always assured them it was only a mirage. 

Still, the rumors grew, as did the legend of the Sand Queen, who, to this day, patrols and protects her former home.


End file.
